


Get your ass back

by Soshistorm



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soshistorm/pseuds/Soshistorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gendry gets a pointer back to his plot-line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get your ass back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Limebrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limebrus/gifts).



Water. That was all he saw. Water to his left, water to his right, water in front of him. Water behind him. Everywhere, water. There was no land in sight and it had not been any ever since the kind Knight had released him and sent him on his way. What way, he did not know. 

As long as it was far away from that dreadful place he didn't care that much. Or at least he didn't at that moment. He must have gotten the man's instructions wrong at some point.

To say that he was scared was an understatement. If he fell into the dark water he would surely drown. He let out a low snort at the thought. 

How ironic. Gendry Waters could not swim. One would think that with a name like that he should have. But it was only a bastard name and held no more meaning than that he had been conceived and born in sin. 

“Hello,” He nearly fell out of the small wooden boat as he heard a voice beside him, but his fingers took a firm hold of the wood, keeping him dry as for now. With his heart beating like never before, his eyes quickly landed on the strangest thing he had ever seen. 

A boy, hanging from the side off his boat. Now, the boy himself was not the weird thing. It was the fact that this boy was hanging there. How did he get there? 

“How did you get here?!” he asked, getting a slight scare as he heard his own voice for the first time again in days. The boy leaned closer, looking as if he was trying to find a comfortable way to lie on the hard material of the boat. 

“I swam,” he stated as if it was obvious. 

“B-but we're in the middle of the ocean!” 

“Yes,” the boy nodded, “and I swam.”

Gendry glared at the strange boy for a few seconds before crossing his arms. “No, you would have drowned on the way. It is not possible no matter how good a swimmer you ar-” 

He was cut short as the boy pushed himself into the water, swimming on his back. It wasn't until Gendry saw the lower part of the boys body that he understood how he had swam his way here. It didn't seem possible, but there he was, half boy and half fish. 

“Are you half a fish?” he asked with eyes large and his voice somewhat low. The looked at him strangely before giving a shook of his head. 

“I'm a merman.” he explained as he went back to lean on the boat. “Jojen.”

Gendry stared at the boy for a few seconds before he registered that the boy had talked to him. “What?” 

“My name. It's Jojen.” 

Gendry stared, his mouth opening to talk but words wouldn't come out. In the end he just stared, dumbly. 

“You could be the king, you know?” 

This brought Gendry right back to reality. “King?! W-wha-” 

“You carry the blood of a king.” 

“How did you know!?” 

“I know things.” 

“You couldn't possible just know this.” 

“Yes, I can.” 

Gendry was speechless again, staring at this Jojen boy, or fish? He did not know. He had never seen such a creature as this. 

“Now, let's talk about the reason I'm really here,” he said, and Gendry frowned, wondering about just that. 

“Are you going to row your way back to your plot line soon?” he asked as if it was the most usual thing in the world. Not even Arya had made him this confused before. 

“Plot line?” Gendry asked as soon as he had wrapped his head around what the boy had said. 

“Yes,” Jojen flickered the water slightly with his tail, sending small drops of water right at Gendry's face. “Plot line. You have a story to continue.” 

“A story?” he mumbled as he rubbed the water off his face. 

There was a low sigh from the...merman. 

“Just row that way.” He said as he pointed to Gendry's left. “You'll reach land before dawn.” 

And with that he disappeared into the water before Gendry could even mutter another word. 

And the he was alone. Again. 

He let out a loud sigh, turning the boat in the direction he was told, more eager to back onto land than to this 'plot line' the fish man was talking about.


End file.
